because he was the only one
by doseofdream
Summary: Even after three years of his death, she still could not let him go. But today was going to be different, she would move on with his brother. Repetitive disclaimer: FT belongs to Mashima


It had been three years since that day. The day that she learned his dead. On that same day when Juvia met Wendy as she was panicking that the baby inside her tummy didn't move at all. It took Wendy over an hour to assure her that the baby was fine; that she just slept. The tiny baby girl that she had with Gray.

She breathe a sigh of relief after feeling her daughter kicked her tummy. She just couldn't wait to tell Gray in person that they were going to have a daughter. Their daughter. Every day Juvia was looking forward, eagerly, to see her man come back from a mission. And when she heard team Natsu came back from a mission and she didn't feel any movement from her baby, she ran to see Wendy first. If there was anything wrong with her pregnancy, at least Gray didn't need to know. At least she could suffer alone. But now knowing that her baby was perfectly fine, she was ready to meet Gray.

He must have been home. Before they were together, Gray would always drop by the guild. But since they became an item, Gray had always come home to meet Juvia first.

Hence, she had to swallow disappointment when she didn't see Gray in their home. He must have been in the guild then, she thought. But again, he was not in the guild, even though the rest of Team Natsu came back. But their faces was tense. She even saw with her own eyes that Erza, Lucy, and Natsu cried. She started to have a bad feeling about this. She didn't dare to ask what was wrong, but Lucy ran to embrace her. "Juvia, I'm sorry, Gray is—"

##

Today was the third year since his dead. Yet, she still couldn't accept his death, even now. The thought of her daughter's father sent dark shiver through her. No matter how hard she tried to move on, she couldn't. It just felt as if somebody else living in her body. The thought of killing herself kept crossing her mind for the first one year. Their daughter was the only one that kept her sane, and there was Lyon.

Lyon. The man who used to have big crush on her. He suddenly came into her life, trying to mend her shattered heart, and he was always there for her. Little by little, he had earned her trust. He was a reliable partner, but most importantly, he put her at the center of his world.

Yet she was scared to open her heart for another man. She couldn't, and she was not ready to let Gray go. Her deepest fear was of losing her memory with him. He was everything to her, and he would always be.

But today was different. She knew she had to move on, for their daughter, and for herself.

After getting home from cemetery, she pulled Lyon in and kissing him deeply.

"J-Juvia…" he stuttered as he was surprised. He gently pushed her away because he knew she was not being herself. "We have to stop. I don't want you to regret it—"

Yet, he couldn't manage to finish his sentence. Because he didn't mean it. He had been waiting for this for the rest of his life.

Juvia was staring at him with emptiness in her eyes and their eyes locked for a moment. "Isn't this what Lyon-sama wants?"

"You're not thinking clearly now," but then his eyes got widened when Juvia pulled off her black dress in front of him, leaving her in a sexy black lace bra and thong. He swallowed hard as he gazed at her glorious curvaceous body. He was choked with lust and a dozen other emotions.

He just gave in when Juvia pushed him down to the bed. Before he could say anything, Juvia crawled seductively towards him. "Make love to Juvia, Lyon-sama." She said that to Lyon before she pulled his collar and kissed him hard. Lyon tightened his grip on her hips and he deepened the kiss. Then he got up and he took off his shirt. He was tracing her line of jaw, down to the neck while his fingers were unclasping her bra. Her large breast were bouncing as she's got her bra off. Her bare breast pressed against his bare chest. They both could feel the heat gliding over their skin. Her hands sliding up his naked back, encouraging him to continue moving his tongue and she squeezed his sexy butt.

He pushed her to the bed then he climbed on top of her. He wanted to admire her curvaceous body. He was mesmerized by her beautiful body. She has beautiful large breasts, flat belly with scratches due to previous pregnancy, small waist with a large hip and a pair of long slender legs. She just looked so perfect for him. "Juvia, you take my breath away," he said, pressing his face between her breasts, hotly kissing her skin.

Juvia breathed haltingly. He was swirling his tongue around her nipple while a pad of his thumb teased her other nipple until it stood rigid. She moaned softly. Lyon smirked to see the woman he's been in love for years moaning. She could feel electric sensation in her body. She then immediately unbuckled his belt and with a very rapid movement, he slid off his pants along with his underwear, freeing the hardness of his erection. It was the first time Juvia saw him completely naked and her cheeks turned pink.

His callous hand squeezed her sexy butt and whispered near her ears, "It's time Juvia."

Juvia shyly raised her waist so that he could slid off her thong. He then kissed her inner thighs, while his fingers got into her entrance and touching her clit. "You're so wet Juvia." Juvia moaned and her cheek was blushing with warmth for the electrical sensation that Lyon gave, which just reminded her of Gray. She still remembered vividly the electrical sensation she felt in her body when Gray touched her.

 _Gray pulled her down to him on the rug near the fireplace and kissed her hard. Then he ran one of his finger over her nipple. Juvia gasped, but she still couldn't take her eyes off Gray. She wanted to see how he enjoyed her body. He kissed her breast, sucked her nipple so hard until she could not catch her breath. Then he smirked at the sight of Juvia's face when she was moaning. She was still as beautiful as ever even when she was moaning. Juvia's cheeks were as red as it was also getting harder and harder for her to breathe. Gray was kissing her shoulder, and whispered near her ears, the first four words that Juvia had been longing to hear for years, "I love you, Juvia."_

Lyon's tongue was flicked against her clit when she subconsciously calling out to his name, "Gray-sama." He stopped and looked up to Juvia in shock. His eyes were in pain and Juvia covered her mouth. What was she thinking? Calling his name when she was with Lyon?

Lyon moved his body to the side of bed and sat quietly. He buried his face in his hands. Juvia wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Her bare soft and round breasts pressed up against Lyon's bare back then she buried her head in his neck. Lyon could feel her tears soaked the nape of his neck, "Juvia is sorry. Juvia shouldn't have said that."

"You don't need to apologize. I know since the beginning that I never have a place in your heart." Hearing his trembling voice made Juvia felt the stab of pain around her heart. A hideous guilt swamped her.

Then Lyon stood, collecting his undergarment. He said to her with a monotone tone without looking at her, "I think you're tired Juvia. Go to sleep. I have to go back to my guild anyway."

He didn't give her a chance to talk as he stormed out of the room and shut the door, leaving Juvia cried out.

He found his fist curled into a ball, his jaw clinched. _Gray_. How was he going to compete with a dead man? Even after his death, she was still thinking of him, and Lyon knew, she would always be, no matter how much he had tried to replace Gray from her heart.

 **A/N: This is a chapter that I took from my my old multi-chapter story about Lyvia/Gruvia story. Hence, it might look like an unfinished story, but I had to end it here because I just wanted to make it one-shot. I always love writing about their relationship (not in threesome ways), and keen to write more about them in the future.**


End file.
